User blog:PEGGY547832/My new game idea
Hi Guys! This is my new idea to the new game-Papa's Coffeeria. Before I start, I'll introduce new customers: Monica.jpg Kate6.jpg Andrea.jpg Christine2.jpg|Christine Victoria.jpg|Victoria Shira.jpg|Shira Stations: Order Station Build Station Coffee Station Extras Station Chefs: *Matt *Akari *Custom Worker Intro: Matt/Akari/Custom Worker watching TV. Suddenly are in house Papa Louie with Foodini. Matt/Akari/Custom Worker find out, that already in next day start work in the Papa's Coffeeria. Matt/Akari/Custom Worker are very dismay and trying to prove, that he/she don't want work there, but Louie says, that he/she accept the work in Coffeeria. Papa with Foodini leaving and Matt/Akari/Custom Worker don't known, what him/her can do. The next day Matt/Akari/Custom Worker going to stop-shop and Papa Louie give Matt/Akari/Custom Worker clothes and key to the coffeeria. But there's now lots of customers and Matt/Akari/Custom Worker are very, very dismay, when they must work in the Coffeeria. Toppings Coffees and chocolates: *Coffee: Start *Chocolate: Start *Strawberry Chocolate: Unlocked in day 2 with Monica *Decaf: Unlocked in Rank 8 *Deluxe Chocolate: Unlocked in Rank 16 *White Chocolate: Unlocked in Rank 25 *Extra Coffee: Unlocked in Rank 32 *Yum N‘ ms Chocolate: Unlocked in Rank 37 *Mocha: Unlocked in Rank 42 *Cappucino: Unlocked in Rank 46 *Praline chocolate: Unlocked in Rank 51 Whipped Creams: *Whipped Cream: Start *Chocolate Whipped Cream: Unlocked in Rank 7 *Stawberry Whipped Cream: Unlocked in Rank 21 *Lemon Chiffon: Unlocked in Rank 33 *Blueberry Whipped Cream: Unlocked in Rank 48 *Mocha Whipped Cream: Unlocked in Rank 52 Whipped Cream Extras *Yum N‘ Ms: Start *Chocolate Drops: Start *Gummies: Unlocked in Rank 3 *Crushed Peanuts: Unlocked in Rank 6 *Strawberries: Unlocked in Rank 18 *Blueberries: Unlocked in Rank 24 *Lollipop Bits: Unlocked in Rank 28 *Lemon Bits: Unlocked in Rank 34 *Cookie Dough: Unlocked in Rank 41 *Wafer Bits: Unlocked in Rank 53 *Raspberries: Unlocked in Rank 58 Drizzles *Chocolate Drizzle: Start *Strawberry Drizzle: Start *Buttershot Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 9 *Lemon Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 15 *Blueberry Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 19 *Dreamsicle Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 31 *Caramel Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 36 *Tropical Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 40 *Banana Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 47 *Lollipop Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 54 *Blue Moon Drizzle: Unlocked in Rank 59 Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles: Start *Chocolate Drops: Start *Lollipop Bits: Unlocked in Rank 2 *Mini-Mallows: Unlocked in Rank 10 *Creameo Bits: Unlocked in Rank 12 *Yum N‘ ms: Unlocked in Rank 20 *Crushed Peanuts: Unlocked in Rank 27 *Raspberry Bark: Unlocked in Rank 35 *Rock Candy: Unlocked in Rank 43 *Papa Louie 2 Candies: Unlocked in Rank 49 *Cosmic Coconut: Unlocked in Rank 55 Toppers: *Cherry: Start *Creameo Bit: Start *Gummy Worm: Unlocked in Rank 4 *Mashmallow: Unlocked in Rank 11 *Lollipop: Unlocked in Rank 14 *Chocolate Bar: Unlocked in Rank 17 *Candy Pizza Monster: Unlocked in Rank 22 *Cloudberry: Unlocked in Rank 29 *Wafer: Unlocked in Rank 38 *Candy Radley Madish: Unlocked in Rank 44 *Nutty Butter Cup: Unlocked in Rank 50 *Banana: Unlocked in Rank 56 *Rainbow Cookie: Unlocked in Rank 60 *Gummy Mouse: Unlocked in Rank 63 Extras to coffee: *Pralines: Start *Papa Louie 2 Candies: Start *Cheddar Sticks: Unlocked in Rank 5 *Peanuts: Unlocked in Rank 13 *Strawberry Pralines: Unlocked in Rank 23 *Yum N‘ ms: Unlocked in Rank 26 *Buttershots: Unlocked in Rank 30 *Party Sub Candies: Unlocked in Rank 39 *Cookies: Unlocked in Rank 45 *Gummi Worms: Unlocked in Rank 57 *Gummy Mice: Unlocked in Rank 61 *Papa Louie Gummies: Unlocked in Rank 62 Ranks Rank Number-Rank Name-Needs Points-Weekly Pay 1-Newbie-0-100 2-Trainee-300-105 3-Tray Cleaner-650-110 4-Cashier-1050-115 5-Coffee Server-1500-120 6-Ticket Handler-2000-125 7-Peanut Pro-2550-130 8-Chocolatier-3150-135 9-Decaf Expert-3800-140 10-Butter Lover-4500-145 11-Marshmallow Server-5250-150 12-Marshmallow pro master-6050-155 13-Creameo Buddy -6900-160 14-Peanut Popper-7800-165 15-Lollipop Candier-8750-170 16-Lemon Server-9750-175 17- Deluxe Café-10800-180 18- Chocolate Lover-11900-200 19- Strawberry Fan-13050-205 20- Blueberry Fan-14150-210 21- Yum N‘ ms Server-15400-215 22- Strawberry Whipper-16650-220 23- Pizza Monster Defeater-17950-225 24- Praline Strawberrier-19300-230 25- Blueberry Server-20700-235 26- White Chocolate Server-22150-240 27- Yum N‘ ms Fan-23650-245 28- Peanut Lover-25200-250 29- Lollipop Lover- 26800-255 30- Cloudberry User-28450-260 31- Buttersthot Pro-30150-265 32- Dreamsicle Master-31900-270 33- Extra Coffeer-33700-275 34- Lemon Whipper-35550-280 35- Lemon Expert-37450-285 36- Raspberry Barker-39400-290 37- Caramel Lover-41350-295 38- Yum’N‘ms Master-43300-300 39- Wafer Lover-45250-305 40- Party Sub Crasher-47200-310 41- Tropical Master-49150-315 42- Cookie Pro-51100-320 43- Mocha Master-53050-325 44- Rock Star-55000-330 45- Radley Madish Fan-56950-335 46- Cookie Master-58900-340 47- Cappucino Lover-60850-345 48- Banana Lover-62800-350 49- Blueberry Whipper-64750-355 50- Papa Louie 2 Player-66700-360 51- N.B.C. Master-68650-365 52- Praline Master-70600-370 53- Mocha Whipper-72550-375 54- Wafer Master-74500-380 55- Lollipop Master-76450-385 56- Cosmonaut-78400-390 57- Banana Pro-80350-395 58- Worm Lover-82300-400 59- Raspberry Expert-84250-405 60- Blue Moon Master-86200-410 61- Rainbow Lover-88150-415 62- Mouse Pro-90100-420 63- Just Like Papa-92050-425 64- Mouse Expert-94000-430 65- Job Lover-95950-435 66- Coffee Pro-97900-440 67- Customer Expert-99850-445 68- Super Server-101800-450 69- Order Expert-103750-455 70- Chocolate Pro-105700-460 71- Yum N‘ms Guru-107650-465 72- Coffee Expert-109600-470 73- Whipping Master-111550-475 74- Topping Master-113500-480 75- Shaker Pro-115450-485 76- Drizzle Lover-117400-490 77- Expert Topper-119350-495 78- Cofferia Master-121300-500 79- Better Than Papa!-123250-505 80+-Better Than Papa!-125200 and forever +1950-510 and forever+5 Customers Bold: New Italic: Closers Mathematical : Workers from Other restaurants *1. Mandi (First Day) *2. Utah (First Day) *3.Connor (Sometimes) *4.Trishna (Sometimes) *5.Rico (Sometimes) *6. Tony (Sometimes *7. Category:Blog posts